


Split Ends

by Hunk_a_Whipping_Toy



Series: Waste [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunk_a_Whipping_Toy/pseuds/Hunk_a_Whipping_Toy
Summary: "TO KEEP YOUR HAIR HEALTHY YOU MUST CUT OFF SPLIT ENDS.""CANT THAT BE APPLIED TO REAL LIFE?""YOU'RE RIGHT, SO GET THE FUCK OUT."





	1. Snip

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a happy story.

***snip***

***snip***

"All done sir!" Lia said with fake enthusiasm, "that'll be $35."

The man in the salon chair handed her the cash, before walking out.

' _Another snip, another day_ ,' she thought to herself.

    This was Lia's life. A barber trying to get somewhere with her skills. The door jingled, signaling the entering of a man. This man had long hair, and dark purple eyes ominously staring through them. The man walked up to her, his black leather jacket giving off the signature bad boy look.

"Hey," He greeted huskily, "are you Lia?"

"Um, yeah," she said nervously, "what do you need?"

The man looked her gruffly, then spoke.

"I heard you were good a cutting hair, do you take walk-ins?"

Lia eyed him suspiciously, before answering.

"Usually I don't, but since it's been a quiet day I'll let I slip."

Lia led the dark haired man to a clean chair, and then grabbed a hair apron. She grabbed a comb & a pair of scissors.

"How would you like it?" She asked.

"Just turn it back normal," he grumbled as he handed her a piece of paper.

Lia looked at the picture, and blushed as she heard squidward screaming 'oh no he's hot!'. Still, she kept the professional facade.

"Gotcha."

***snip***

***snip***


	2. Slice

***slice***

***slice***

"I still can't believe you got me into your routine," Lia said in exasperation, "this is the day I will truly die."

"Come on," Keith said jokingly, "it's only 1 workout a day."

"At 5 IN THE MORNING!"

"You're making a big deal..."

"No! It should be illegal to wake up that early."

"-Tt, whatever."

    Ever since that fateful haircut, Keith invited her to go to a nearby cafe as a tip. In reality Keith was trying to ask her out, but his anti-social ass couldn't be smooth about it. They had many more cafe meet ups, and thus started hanging out whenever. In the current situation, Keith invited Lia into his daily routine, and Lia isn't happy when woken at unreasonable hours. Keith was making a "breakfast" smoothie, which consists of fruits, veggies, and flax seeds.

"If you're gonna be grumpy about it then you can slice the apples," Keith said uninterested.

Lia scoffed, but grabbed a knife and some apples from the fruit basket.

"Look who's talking Mr. 'It ain't a phase Shiro'," Lia retaliated.

"Should I be offended as a Texan, or as a so called 'emo'?" Keith questioned to himself, "You know what? Fuck you, just slice the fucking apples, or no breakfast."

"Well damn...T3T" Lia obeyed, lazily chopping the apples for blending.

"Good lord," she said, exasperated, "why don't you get an apple cutter?"

"You're acting like it takes real energy to do what you're doing."

"Fuck off emo cowboy."

***slice***

***slice***


	3. Cut

***cut***

***cut***

"Lia, am I useless?"

Lia turned to look at Keith, who was sitting on her couch. His expression was almost unreadable, but a small evident tilt downwards made him look miserable.

"No, no no no," Lia refuted, walking over to sit next to him, "what ever gave you that idea?"

He looked away, cradling himself as he shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe I'm the reason why my mom left me."

He started to close up, something he did unconsciously whenever he got emotional. Lia immediately took notice, and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Keith don't ever think that, you're an amazing guy, and your mom is blind to what she missed out on."

   Lia pulled Keith into a loving hug. She soon felt her shoulder dampen as 20 years worth of tears began to fall from his eyes. He sobbed quietly as she rubbed his back in a soothing manner. Once he calmed down, he pulled away, look her in the eyes. His cheeks reddened, matching his eyes.  
    It was at this moment, Keith knew he loved her. She made him feel like he was everything. She made him feel loved, and he swore to himself that he would always love & protect her.

"....thank you."

    _Yes. Thank you. For dealing with me. For caring about me. For making it all worth it._

***cut***

***cut***

 


	4. Chop

***chop***

***chop***

"How are your sinuses Keefy?"

"Fuck you."

    Lia laughed at the brunette's response as she chopped up the carrots for her infamous chicken noodle soup. She never thought she'd be so busy on an off day. That is, until a distressed Shiro came by with a fevered sack of bones that was supposed to be Keith.  
    Keith is currently in her pull out couch bed so she can keep an eye on him while cooking. Shiro had to drop Keith off because he had an important meeting as an co-CEO of Voltron Inc. Keith works there too, but now had to call in sick for the first time.

"Don't be mad at me Keefy, I'm making your soup spicy, like a certain edge-lord I know."

"It's hard to be calm when you constantly feel like the innards of someone's asshole."

"I mean, same tho."

    Despite always being called lazy, she was an amazing caregiver when needed. For some reason she couldn't pinpoint when she actually took care of anyone other than herself. _It was as if she just poofed into existence with this knowledge._

"You know you didn't have to take me in," Keith grumbled, feeling sleep wash over him, "I know how much you hate doing stuff on your off days."

Lia put down her utensil, and walked over to the sickly boy. She moved some hair out of the way before caressing his cheek.

"You're worth every off day I live," she said sweetly, before walking back to the kitchen and washing her hands.

Keith soon fell asleep to the gentle parting of vegetables.

***chop***

***chop***

 


	5. Stab

*stab**stab**stab**stab**stab**stab**stab**stab**stab**stab**stab**stab**stab*

 

"I'm sorry for your loss."

_*stab* *stab* *stab* *stab* *stab* *stab* *stab* *stab* *stab* *stab* *stab* *stab*_

Keith kept hearing those word being said to him as he kneeled overs grave he never thought he'd be seeing.

 _Hear lies Lia Smith_  
_A friend and companion_  
_A lover of those who earned it_  
_May she be at rest in heaven_

_***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** _

He kept hearing murmurs in the groups.

"Who would ever have such anger towards her."

~~***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ~~

"I know, murdered right in her home, found with over 50 stab wounds."

~~***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab***~~

~~***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab***~~

~~***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab***~~

~~***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab***~~

~~***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab***~~

"I heard the doctor could barely recognize where her heart & lungs were."

~~***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ~~

~~***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab***~~

~~***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab***~~

~~***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab***~~

"So barbaric!"

~~***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab***~~

~~***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab***~~

~~***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab***~~

~~***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab***~~

~~***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab***~~

~~***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab*** ***stab***~~

He couldn't take it anymore.

    He bolted across the cemetery, ignoring the shouts of his friends. He kept running, and running, and running. Past the woods, past the roads, past everything. Until he realized he was at home. He walked through the doors, but nothing felt like home to him anymore. Not without her.

"I figured you'd come here."

    Keith spun around to find Shiro at the doorway, looking solemnly at him. He felt tears well up in his eyes as his brother walked over to him. As soon as Shiro hugged him, he truly broke down.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" He sobbed loudly as curled up into a ball, "why did it have to be her!"

Shiro listened to his cries as rocked him back and forth, wondering why himself.

_"I just want my angel back........"_

 


End file.
